fairytail_j_nfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Miryam534/Piekło Magicznego Turnieju
Plik:DF2.jpg W mieszkaniu drużynę Natsu spotkało nico niemiłe spojrzenie Erzy. - Ludzie... - mruknęła pod nosem i spojrzała na Arwen. - A coś ty taka poobijana, Arwen?! - Em... Małe wykroczenie w zawodzie... Wpadłam do studni. - odpowiedziała grzecznie Arwen nie patrząc Erzie w oczy z obawy na zdemaskowanie. W pokoju słychać było wolne kroki jakiejś dwunożnej istoty. Z korytarza wyszła Spectra Bluewolf. - Kto jak kto, Arwen, ale ty najlepiej kłamiesz, mam rację? - powiedziała bardziej zła niż Erza. - Spectra... Nie jesteś razem z drużyną na treningu? - zapytała z przerażeniem Erza. - Tak jakby Gromowładni Bogowie pozwolili mi urwać się z treningu na czas Turnieju... Zaraz... Gdzie Wendy?! - zmartwiła się Spectra. - Faktycznie... Wendy nie ma z nami już od pewnego czasu. - spostrzegł "błyskotliwie" Gray. - Czy to niej est zbyt późna pora, aby takie małe dziewczynki jak Wendy chodziły same po tak ogromnym i niebezpiecznym mieście? - zapytałą Lucy. - Przecież jest z nią Carla. - uspokajał Happy. - Carla jest bardzo mądrym exceedem, ale w walce jest słaba. - powiedział Natsu. - Pójdę jej poszukać. - zainformowała Arwen. - Co to to nie! - stawiała opór Spectra. - Jeżeli nie zdąrzy, to kto zastąpi ją na egzaminie...? Czego się tak patrzycie? - Nie wiem, czy każdy myśli o tym samym, ale Spectra jest dobrym materiałem na jedną z delegacji. - uśmiechnął się diabelnie Natsu. - Nie, nie, nie! Ja nie idę na żaden głupi Turniej! - orzekła jedna z Raijinshuu. Większość członków gildii kombinowała, jak szybko odnaleźć Wendy lub jak przekonać do wzięcia udziału w Turnieju Magicznym Spectrę. Arwen wyciągnęła z kieszeni czarnym klucz Gwiezdnego Ducha z wizerunkiem zodiakalnego lwa. - Otwieram was wrota do czarnego lwa, Rion! - przywołała ducha starsza siostra Lucy. - Więc, Rion, teraz mi się przydasz. Przekonaj Spectrę do wzięcia udziału w turnieju, ok? - Pomyślmy... - zastanawiał się Rion. - Wiesz Spectra, Turniej to niezła okazja, żeby przekonać do siebie Freeda i Bickslowa, ale skoro nie chcesz... - przekonywał Gwiezdny Duch. Spectrze zaświeciły się na czerwono oczy, gdy usłyszała o szansie popisania się przed jej idolami. Zaczęła myśleć, czy wziąć udział, czy też nie. W końcu dosłownie kilka sekund przed północą z niechęcią na twarzy przyjęła propozycje. Arwen spadł kamień z serca. Wiedziała, że teraz nie musi iść ze swoją siostrą na Turniej Magiczny. Minęły około trzy sekundy, a zegar wybił wskazując swoimi błyszczącymi wskazówkami na północ. Budynek zaczął wirować i trząść się. Natsu zrobił się zielony, gdyż "to przecież środek transporu!". - Dzień dobry wszystkim gildiom. Na początku chciałem powiedzieć jeden bardzo istotny fakt. - powiedział przewodnik po Turnieju Magicznym. Natsu i Happy wpatrywali się w magiczną istotę przypominającą dynię. - Dynia... - szeptał Happy. - Możnaby z niej zrobić dużą zupę... - mruczał pod nosem Natsu. - Ej chłopaki, ja mam zamiar coś usłyszeć, dobra?! - uspokoiła dwóch osobników płci męskiej Spectra. - W tym roku ilość drużyn ze stu trzynastu ograniczymy do ośmiu. Wiele gildii przybywa tu, aby zbyt łatwo wygrać i stać się najsilniejszą gildią w całym Fiore. - tłumaczył zasady przewodnik. - Niemożliwe, aby we Fiore było tak dużo gildii! Chociaż... Te siedem pustych lat zmieniło zbyt wiele, nigdy nic nie wiadomo. - tłumaczyła sobie Arwen. - Powiem wam teraz najważniejszą zasadę tej konkurencji eliminacyjnej. Otóż macie prawo używać jakichkolwiek sposobów i jakiejkolwiek magii, aby wydostać się z labiryntu. Acha i jeszcze jedno. Nie podosimy odpowiedzialności za śmierć w labiryncie. Jeżeli cała wasza piątka nie dojdzie na koniec, przegracie. Po zniknięciu przewodnika, cała drużyna Fairy Tail biegła ile sił w nogach. W końcu gildia nie mogła sobie pozwolić na jaką kolwiek pomyłkę, bo wtedy nie mogłaby pokazać się Mavis bez wstydu w oczach. Nadszedł jednak czas próby. Erza i Lucy pogubiły się nieco w krętych ścieżkach ogromnego, ruchliwego labiryntu. - Mam nadzieję, że ktoś zabrał kompas... - przypomniała wszystkim, jak zwykle za późno, Spectra. - Otwieram was wrota do gwiazdozbioru kompasu, Pyxis! - przywołała kompas Lucy. - Wskaż wschód, Pyxis. - rozkazała gwiezdnemu duchowi. Pyxis swoimi skrzydełkami wskazał kierunek wschodu, po czym Lucy zamknęła jego wrota. Oczywiście, nikt nie przwidział, iż na wschodzie znajdowała się tylko ogromna ściana. - Jesteś genialna, Lucy. - skarcił Lucy Gray. - A ja mam inny pomysł. - uśmiechnęła się sztańsko Spectra. - Erza, mogę liczyć na Twoją pomoc? - Już chyba wiem o co Ci chodzi. - odpowiedziała kolejnym szatańskim uśmiechem Erza. W czasie, gdy Spectra przywoływała burzę, Erza dokonała podmiany w identyczną zbroję, jaką nosi Spectra, czyli Zbroję Cesarza Piorunów. Obie dziewczyny skoczyły w stronę wschodu i zniszczyły ścianę Połączonym Atakiem. Ku zdziwieniu drużyny Fairy Tail, za ścianą zobaczyli Teebo i jego chłopców z Twilight Ogre. Spectra spojrzała na Natsu z nadzieją, iż porywczy młodzieniec załatwi tejże konflikt po męsku. Natsu zrozumiał rozkaz groźnej Spectry i od razu zniszczył problemy delegacji, niszcząc całą drużynę Twilight Ogre. Gray znalazł przy Teebie mapę labiryntu. - To chyba będzie przydatne... - zabrał ze sobą mapę Fullbuster. Erza zaproponowała, aby zabrać mapy pozostałym delegacjom. Po pewnym czasie Fairy Tail miało już dziesięć map labiryntu. Na każdej mapie nie był skreślony tylko kierunek północnego-wschodu. W błyskawicznym tempem, cała delegacja znalazła się na końcu labiryntu. Zaskoczył ich tylko jeden fakt - ledwo co przeszli eliminacje. Kategoria:Zapiski w pamiętniku